Ranma's New Life
by kellym01
Summary: ranma awakens in a test tube a mutant...he goes with the xmen back to bayville what will happen when ranma meets the brotherhood and magneto and mutant haters plz R&R i don't own x men evolution or ranma 1/2 rated T because I'm paranoid (possible romance ranma/kitty)
1. Chapter 1

Ranma awoke floating in a green liquid within a test tube with several wires and tubes plugged into him; the last thing he remembered was getting knocked out by a loud sort of wailing after he landed on the beach thanks to Akane's mallet. Ranma then began to flex his muscles and get the feeling back in them and used the amaguriken on the glass and fell to the stone flooring, he then yanked wires and pipes out of his body and saw a pale skin, red eyed man in what looked like black armour with spider legs on his back "ah so your awake I am mr sinister and you are my greatest creation" mr sinister said as he lifted Ranma up and rested him against a cave wall.

"What do you mean" Ranma asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I have genetically modified your DNA your now mutant much like myself only you can copy other mutant powers and so much more by making contact with them, however, you also have the potential to evolve those powers to their fullest level as you are a genetic template ready to be filled with mutant powers." Mr sinister explained. Ranma couldn't believe what had just happened, he had to get out of here before this nutcase did anything else to him, Ranma then pushed sinister out of the way and ran out of the cave and saw he was surrounded by water of the sea, he was about a mile from japans shores, fortunately the beach he saw was close to nerima, Ranma then dived into the water instantly activating his curse and swam towards shore at full speed.

Once he reached the beach he turned to see sinister just watching him with a smirk on his face, he was letting him go "what's he up to why let me leave?" Ranma thought aloud before deciding to take his chance before he changes his mind and so he ran back to nerima at unimaginable speed.

Tendo residence…

Ranma entered the Tendo residence and saw everyone watching the TV, the news was on a story about 'mutants' it was sowing footage of a group of mutants fighting off some sort of giant robot.

"freaks that's what they are" Akane huffed while observing their powers, however, Ranma just watched what they could do and remembered to what the freak had said that he had made him a mutant.

"Yes they are just look at all that destruction and how many normal people they are endangering" soun said eyes wide with disbelief.

Ranma was beginning to get uncomfortable with what was being said he then headed to bed not wanting to see the rest of the news.

The next few days were filled with news stories against mutants.

A week later…

Ranma awoke and came down stairs to find a bold man in a wheel chair asking for him "hi you wanted to speak to me" Ranma said ass he walked to the door and stood by Kasumi who left soon after Ranma got to the door.

"yes Ranma you see I am professor Xavier and we here know you're a mutant and we're here to offer you a chance to learn to control your mutant abilities" the professor said to Ranma.

"H…how did you…never mind so where is this place where you can teach me to control my abilities cos I know it's not in nerima?" Ranma asked.

"At what was the Xavier institute in America" the professor answered.

"Yeah ok anything to get away from this place and the mutant haters of nerima and other things" Ranma said as he walked out the door.

"Aren't you going to tell your parents" he then asked.

"why my pop is an idiot who hates mutants and hasn't realized I'm one yet and would only force me to take Akane with me and I have no idea where my mom is" Ranma replied as he continued walking, the professor then turned his wheel chair around and followed Ranma and then led him to where the black bird was hidden in stealth mode before boarding it, upon the black jet, Ranma saw what the professor meant by we as their was another five mutants on board the jet, one was about his age and covered in blue fur, another was a red head in a green uniform, there was also one in a yellow suit with a mask covering half his face, one wearing a red visor and a brown haired girl about his age and Ranma had to admit she was kinda cute.

"hi I'm Kurt vwhat's your name?" Kurt asked as he out stretched his hand Ranma then took it and shook it and suddenly felt a little light headed and had to steady himself.

"I'm Ranma" he replied.

"On and this is kitty aka shadow cat, that's Logan aka wolverine that's Scott aka Cyclops that's jean oh and my xmen name is nightcrawler" Kurt said as he pointed to everyone, Ranma then gave a light friendly wave to each of them and received one back, except from wolverine who gave a low growl as a response.

On the journey back to what was the institute Ranma couldn't help but remember what sinister had said about been able to copy mutant powers by just making contact with the mutant and wondered if he had taken nightcrawler's powers yet he wasn't blue and furry.

"Kurt what's your power?" Ranma asked as he turned to him.

"I can teleport how about you?" nightcrawler replied and Ranma then thought about been at the back of the jet and he was suddenly there, he then saw a lot of shocked expressions when he looked forward, he then teleported back to his seat.

"I can copy mutant powers by making contact with the mutant" Ranma said.

"Like rogue" kitty whispered.

"actually he's not like rogue he doesn't harm the person he touches and he keeps the powers of the mutants he makes contact with also from what I saw with cerebro (rebuilt beneath ground level) he didn't get his powers by natural means" the professor stated everyone then looked towards Ranma (the jet's on autopilot).

"yeah I woke up about a week ago in a test tube, this guy he called himself…mr sinister said he's made me a mutant like him he said I was a genetic template or something ready to be filled with mutant powers" Ranma explained as he remembered that day. Most of the mutants on the plain then turned their hands into fists and gritted their teeth.

"I am sorry Ranma you had your normal life taken from you by a mad man and his desire to create the ultimate mutant" the professor said.

"Normal? Ha that's a good one I endured hell my life can't get much worse by suddenly having mutant powers besides I looked into this and it turns out for all I know I could have had a dormant x gene about to activate" Ranma replied.

"Ranma I'm sure nothing was that bad" the professor replied.

"See for yourself according to the pieces of Kurt's memories I got when we touched you're a telepath" Ranma said as he pried at the faint memories he hadn't noticed before from Kurt.

"very well if you allow it" the professor said as he read Ranma's mind and read his memories, saw his past the hell that is his life and gasped and sat up strait when he left his mind breathing deeply. "you weren't kidding when you said hell" was the only thing the professor could say.


	2. Chapter 2

The jet then landed into the hidden hanger, which was re-hidden once they had entered the hanger. Ranma then exited the jet and looked round the hangar; meanwhile the professor was speaking with wolverine.

"wolverine I would like you to keep an eye on Saotome when I looked into his memories I saw just how much of a tortured life he's had, it's a miracle he's still sane in fact it could be worse than your wolverine so you would have a better chance at understanding him" the professor explained.

"Sure chuck…I just hope sinister didn't program his mind or ought" wolverine replied in low growl like tone.

"he hasn't from what I saw in his mind he wants Ranma to just acquire mutant abilities and then probably use the abilities and DNA he acquires to create the ultimate mutant under his control Ranma's sort of a prototype" the professor explained.

Meanwhile…

Kitty was giving Ranma the tour of the underground base thing which seemed to be mostly made up of hall ways. "So k…k…kitty what can you do?" Ranma asked while trying to keep his fear of cats out of his mind.

"I can phase through anything remotely solid" kitty replied with a brief demonstration with her hand going through the wall to their left.

"Cool…I guess it must have been a shock at first".

"Yeah no kidding I like fell through my bed and down to the basement" kitty replied as she remembered the day when her powers had just surfaced and were uncontrollable.

"hey kitty who's the new guy" said a new voice making kitty jump, Ranma simply turned round as if everything was normal and he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh hi rogue this is Ranma…he's sort of like you" kitty said in her normal bubbly tone.

"Like me?" rogue responded in disbelief.

"Yeah he can like take other peoples powers by touching them except he gets to keep them he already has Kurt's powers" kitty replied, Ranma then nodded and teleported behind rogue causing her to jump.

"So you can't touch anyone either without hurting them?" rogue asked in disbelief.

"no, I don't hurt them but I do get light headed and I can't turn it off and I'm guessing if I don't break contact with someone after a certain amount of time I would lose consciousness" Ranma explained.

"so your like me except the opposite instead of hurting others you hurt yourself just on a smaller scale" rogue said more to herself than anyone else Ranma then nodded to confirm what she had said Ranma then teleported next to kitty again causing her to jump again.

"oh great like another teleport mad mutant I'm going to be on edge all the time now due to you and Kurt popping up anytime anywhere" kitty said as she crossed her arms earning laughs from Ranma and rogue.

About an hour later…

The professor had gathered everyone at the meeting room in order to introduce Ranma to the rest of the xmen and ask Ranma if it was alright to reveal his curse which Ranma was all too happy to oblige.

"Everyone this is Ranma Saotome the newest member of our team he has powers similar rogue's only he doesn't harm others but he does harm himself on a smaller scale. There's also something else you should all know about he is different to us he is cursed while on a training journey and now well…" the professor was then stopped as Ranma poured a glass of cold water over himself before continuing from where the professor left off.

"Cold water turns me into a girl and hot water turns me back into a boy again" Ranma explained as she teleported out of the room before returning with hot water which she used to turn back into a boy. Everyone except the professor just gawked at him, Ranma then explained the rest of the story of the spring of drowned girl and why he fell into it which only got him even more stares so he just teleported to where the professor had said his room was.

Soon after Scott entered the room and hesitated for a minute. "I guess you're my new room mate" he said before going and lying on her bed, leaving his glasses on.

"Ok your better than my last room mate, my pop the snoring panda" Ranma replied, earning a low chuckle from Scott.

The next day…

Ranma was heading to the danger room with the rest of the xmen who didn't seem too thrilled when they found out that wolverine was running the training simulation. When Ranma entered almost instantly all weapons began firing, blades came out the walls and walls came up from nowhere and began closing in on them, Ranma teleported out of the lasers range and began grabbing onto them before teleporting again, destroying them while others either dodged the blasts, countered with their own or simply let them go through them. Wolverine noticed Ranma had taken out more than half the lasers within a matter of seconds and so quickly pulled some walls up out of the floor which began closing on him, wolverine expected him to teleport blindly and screw up, however, Ranma just simply punched his fist through the walls, shattering them before blowing white dust off of his knuckles. The blades then began slicing and dicing, Ranma yet again used unbelievable speed and shattered them with his bare hands.

The other xmen eventually just stopped and watched Ranma rip the danger room's defences to pieces with his bare hands without his powers as he could only teleport and it was rare he used that power due to his natural speed. "Whoa remind me never to piss him off" Kurt said as he observed the destruction Ranma had caused.

"uh huh" everyone else agreed, however, kitty was just speechless, the only person she knew who could do this was wolverine and he had metal claws, kitty then began to blush slightly as seeing how strong Ranma was without even knowing it, however, rogue did notice it even if kitty didn't and smirked slightly especially when she saw Ranma's slight blush when he saw kitty watching him before he continued trashing the danger room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty was lying on he bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Ranma _'what is it about the new guy? I guess he's cute but there's that curse thing of his and he's sort of mysterious the professor said he lived in hell before coming here and he could have a worse past than wolverine what could be that bad and why did I blush when I saw him earlier and why do I feel attracted to him' _kitty thought to herself, rogue who had been sitting on her bed trying to read a book and ignore the tension filled silence. "rogue what do you think about the new guy?" kitty asked as she turned her head to rogue's direction.

"I don't know he's certainly strong but kinda weird when ever he gets wet he becomes a girl why?" rogue replied hiding a small smirk with her book, she knew kitty liked Ranma and that Ranma liked her.

"I don't know…the professor said he appeared to have lived a hell that was worse than Logan's but what could be that bad?" kitty asked.

"why don't you ask em?" rogue replied.

"I..I can't just ask him so bluntly…" kitty stuttered beginning to blush.

"why not just talk to him…you could just bring it up in a conversation with him" rogue suggested.

"I don't know" kitty in a sort of shy tone.

"since when did you have a problem talking?" rogue asked, kitty then went silent. "you like him don't you" rogue said causing kitty to go wide eyed and begin blushing like mad."no I…" kitty began before getting cut off by rogue.

"don't deny it I saw you blush when you watched him in the danger room and if you didn't you wouldn't be blushing now" rogue interrupted causing kitty to blush an even deeper shade of red.

The next day…

Ranma was helping the other mutants rebuild the mansion, the authorities had long since left the grounds, Ranma was on chopping and cutting duty, he had cut beams and such with wolverine. Kitty was directing jean who was placing the new fountain down, Ranma and kitty then caught a glimpse of each other and both look away blushing, each causing set backs in their area as they were distracted.

The professor then psychically contacted everyone telling everyone to attend the meeting room because he had some good news.

Meeting room…

"so what's the news professor?" Scott asked once everyone was in the room and sat down.

"mutants are been given the chance to goto school today and then a decision will be made if mutants will be allowed to attend school on a daily basis the only condition is no mutant powers" the professor explained recieving a mixture of replies some good some bad.

"professor i'm not sure i should attend thanks to my curse" ranma said, ranma then saw most of the other mutants give nervous looks to him and others.

"well you will be attending and it's up to you which form you choose but it would be best to choose your female form as it is less likely for you to be hit with hot water than it is that you would be hit with cold water after all if it raiins or something you will be accused of using your mutant powers as i doubt very much they would believe you suffer from a water activated curse" the professor replied. most of the students began to chuckle while others fought a losing battle in stifling laughter. "and if you change your name it will decrease the chance of one of your rivals or 'freinds' from finding you and leveling bayville with one of your fights which is something we don't need as it will be mutants that are blamed...i remember you having a name ready for if you ever got trapped in your female form again" the professor explained. everyone then began giving ranma questioning looks, the professor had said again meaning he had been trapped in his cursed form befopre.

"fine i'll attend school in my girl form...and...and i'll...use the...name...Ranko" ranma stutttered as he gritted his teeth and turned his hands into fists, waiting for someone to make fun of, however, most of the students who would have made fun of him because of it just took a step back, they had seen ranma in the danger room and didn't want to fight him.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Ranma headed towards the professors office, a couple of hours ago Ranma noticed something weird with his body and thought it best to ask for help from the professor.

Outside the office…

Ranma raised his hand to knock on the door when the professor's voice sounded in his mind "come in Ranma". Ranma opened the door and approached the professor who sat behind his desk.

"professor is it true that everyone has an X gene except only a few of them activate?" Ranma asked.

"yes Ranma, why do you ask?" the professor replied.

"well about two hours ago I was sitting on my bed thinking about how my life had changed and I felt something on my back…and I was wondering is it possible for my X gene to activate even after what sinister did to me?" Ranma asked.

"Hmm…I guess it is possible, however, it is unlikely" the professor replied.

"it's just I think it has you see…here I'll show you" Ranma said as he removed his red Chinese attire and turned round so his back faced the professor, the professor then went wide eyed when he saw black angel wings emerge from Ranma's back, "and professor I can change them" Ranma then added as his black angel wings became white angel wings before becoming black bat like wings before Ranma reabsorbed the wings into his back, Ranma then replaced his red Chinese attire and turned back to the professor.

"I think Hank should take a look at you" the professor said as he wheeled out of the room with Ranma behind him, they then headed to the lab where they found beast observing chemicals and bacteria through a microscope. "beast I need you to take a look at Ranma here, his X gene has appeared to have activated" the professor said, beast's head shot up from the sudden voice and hit his head on a low light, he then turned to Ranma while rubbing his head.

Ranma then showed beast his new wings and how they could change form, beast looked at them closely, even took x-rays, he then took a sample of blood from his wings and from his body and observed them both under a microscope. Beast then looked up and reached for a container filled with a liquid, he then squirted it on the samples and observed them. "yes this is do to Ranma's X gene, however, it has been tainted by sinister's science which is why you have such control over them and it is also been altered by your curse, however, I noticed something strange happened when it was sprayed with cold water, it would appear that it changes to the mutant abilities Ranma would have had if he was born a girl" beast explained.

"Ranma why don't you go back to bed you've got school tomorrow" the professor said as he turned to Ranma who nodded and headed back to his room.

The next day…

Ranma got into Scott's car with some of the other xmen including kitty and rogue had made sure to make it so they sat next to each while she sat next to kitty and Kurt sat next to Ranma, rogue was hoping for them to start talking and perhaps screw up, it would be pure comedy. Once the car started and everyone was seated Ranma put one hand in his bag and pulled out a bottle of water from his bag, he then poured it over himself, activating his curse.

Jean then turned round, she was in the passenger seat next to Cyclops, she then passed Ranma a sheet of paper "it's your schedule, the professor pulled a few strings so that you and kitty would be in the same class, he noticed you two were getting along" jean said before turning back after Ranma had taken his schedule, blushing deeply as did kitty. Ranma then put on some gloves, to stop his powers from activating and causing him harm and stopping them from kicking the xmen out of school because of accidental use.

School…

Scott parked his car and they all got out, Kurt had already activated his disguise (can't remember what it's called). The minute they got out all the students froze and stared at them, most of them ignored it, however, it was getting to the xmen no matter how much they denied it, Kurt broke off from the group, no one knew he was mutant yet.

Principle Kelly then came out into the school yard and approached the xmen or more pacifically Ranma. "Hello Ranko I am your new principle, if you need anything just ask, that includes someone to translate what you don't understand and t help you fully grasp the language" he said.

"Thanks but that won't be needed I speak English perfectly" Ranko replied (Ranma had learnt some on his training journey and the professor helped him get the rest of it down on the flight using his telepathy). Principle Kelly then turned and left. Kitty then took Ranko to her new locker, which was by 'coincidence' right next to hers.

The lockers…

Ranko placed some of her books into the locker which she wouldn't need until later, Ranko's danger sense then went off and she looked to her right and saw a white haired boy smirking at kitty and one large boy, one slimy and one with long hair who also smirked at her and were approaching kitty, Ranma knew what was happening she had been told about the brotherhood by the professor and other members of the xmen.

The white haired one then ran at super speed, know kitty wouldn't use her powers making it the perfect time to attack the xmen. However, what no one noticed was Ranma use his own incredible speed to move kitty out of the way and extend her fist into a locker, causing quicksilver to run into her arm, which struck his neck he then fell on his back gasping for air. He then gritted his teeth and got back to his feet and began swinging super fast punches at Ranko who simply blocked them all, thanks to the amaguriken technique she then caught both his fists in her hands and was beginning to be pushed back until she forced his arms back and kicked him in the gut, sending him skidding backwards until he hit blob.

Blob then approached Ranko "a strong one huh well lets see you beat me then" blob said as swung a fist at Ranko who simply caught it and increased her grip on the fist causing blob to fall to his knees, gripping his wrist, Ranko then let go of blob's fist and side kicked his face forcing it to hit the lockers, the brotherhood slowly began to retreat, after all this small 'girl' had just took two of them out, the strongest and the fastest and all without using her powers (they figured she was a mutant because she was defending kitty).

"Thanks Ranma" kitty said blushing. Ranma then deeply blushed.

"Err…sure don't mention it" Ranma replied.

Lunchtime…

Ranma and kitty had eaten their lunch together and headed outside to see dunken and two quarterbacks closing in on Scott, the two quarterbacks then restrained him and dunken removed Cyclops's shades and put them on, "go on use your powers you know you wanna…I'm gonna make sure you get expelled" dunken said as he right hooked Scott.

"Hey leave him alone" Ranko and kitty yelled simultaneously at them.

"Well, well look what we have here two more freaks" dunken said, smirking, Ranma then dropped her bag and ran full speed at dunken, who was surprised at Ranko's speed and her strength, dunken then stumbled back, Ranko then leapt into the air and used a rolling kick on the two quarterbacks, hitting them in the face causing the to let Scott go and stumble back, Ranma then grabbed Scott's shades from the ground dunken had dropped them when Ranko had hit him in the gut, Scott then slipped them back on.

"That's it your going to get it" dunken said as he and his friends held up their fists, the rest of the xmen then arrived.

"If you threaten one of us then you've got to deal with the rest of us" rogue said, even Kurt had come to help out, out numbering them greatly, dunken and his friends then retreated.


	5. Chapter 5

That night…

Duncan had teamed up with the brotherhood to take down the x men, meanwhile, male Ranma and kitty was sitting upon the roof o the school, looking down at the grounds below, awaiting the final decision if mutants should be allowed in public schools or not, neither of them had said a word, both too nervous to speak, each of them with a tinge of red in their cheeks. "So Ranma how do you like school?" kitty asked.

"Well it's a lot less chaotic than my old school" Ranma replied with a smirk, shocking kitty, even more so when she thought back to the confrontation with the brotherhood and later on with Duncan and his friends. Ranma saw the look of confusion on her face "back in my old school chaos rained down everyday, in fact the school was nearly levelled on a daily basis and that had nothin' to do with mutants" Ranma replied nervously.

"r…r…really?" kitty stuttered and Ranma could only solemnly nod in reply.

"this is school is a lot more calmer than my old one…" Ranma trailed off as old memories of his first day at furinkan resurfaced, memories of rivals, fiancés, certain teachers and head masters.

"more boring huh?" kitty asked a tinge of emotion infiltrating her voice. Ranma's thumb and index finger then took hold of kitty's chin and tilted her head back up to face him.

"things maybe calmer here, less chaotic, but I like it better that way…and beside even if it is sort of boring here you change that…you're the first girl I've met and talked to who hasn't tried to exploit me, marry me and to be a real friend" Ranma said slowly, tears threatening to overwhelm him, kitty looked strait into Ranma's eyes and could see them begin to moisture as tears forced their way out, tears of pure joy, it was then kitty realized she was doing the same thing. Their faces then began to move closer and tilt to the sides and their eyes began to close, their lip were only a mere inch from meeting when the ground began to shake, as did the building, kitty then fell from the roof as x men began pouring out of the building to face Duncan and the brotherhood, Ranma then dived off the building and grabbed a hold of kitty before opening his wings, wings that looked like an angel's wings, except black, Ranma then positioned her bridal style and flew higher to get a better view of caused it.

Ranma then felt his anger rage and his hands become fists when he saw the brotherhood fighting the x men with Duncan and using their powers where as the x men did not "we've got to help them" kitty stated, Ranma then smirked as he began to dive to the ground and when he was about to hit the ground he opened his wings which took on the form of a bats wings causing him to glide and begin to rise again and as he did so he put kitty down, stood up, Ranma then used the gliding motion to head towards avalanche who fell backwards at the surprise attack Ranma then landed down on the ground and reabsorbed his wings. Ranma was then charged at by blob, the blob then gripped then threw two punches at Ranma, at the same time, Ranma then mimicked the attack and their fists met, they then began pushing into one another at full force, Ranma the smirked as he began to slowly push the blob back, surprising the blob especially with the fact that he had seen that Ranma's mutant power wasn't strength. Ranma then used a rolling kick to strike his opponent in the side of the head, sending him crashing on the ground, blob then began to get back to his feet to only be assaulted by Ranma's fists as he used the amaguriken technique, with inhuman speed, when Ranma stopped his attack blob was beaten and too weak to even move, blob then collapsed to the ground.

Ranma was then assaulted by a long, green, slimy tongue that Ranma had blocked by raising his arm on reflex causing the tongue to wrap around his wrist, Ranma then cringed before gripping the tongue with his other hand began to spin, pulling toad around in circles as he did so, causing the tongue's grip on his wrist loosen, Ranma then let go of the tongue sending toad flying into the school building.

The earth then began to shake as avalanche used his mutant powers, sending cars and lampposts in the car park to go flying, some towards the x men others towards the school and innocent citizens, kitty then began to phase people through oncoming cars ad Kurt teleported others out of harms way, Ranma, however, was punching and kicking the cars, lampposts and various bits of rubble away.

"see that mutant has been using his powers through out the entire fight no one is that strong or fast" principle Kelly barked, as he pointed at Ranma.

"actually his mutant power isn't strength or speed, he simply grows wings, his speed and strength he obtained during his ten year training journey, he spent ten years learning to be a martial artist and has built up his strength, endurance, agility and stamina through intense training." the professor explained as they watched Ranma deflect the flying rubble and vehicles.

Later that night…

The x men had returned to the underground school, most had returned to their rooms, Ranma, however, didn't. Ranma had decided to head into town to get some air and clear his head, his mind had filled with the memory of the fight in the car park and what had happened moments before, what nearly happened. 'what should I do, I like her and all but what should I do, I think she likes me too, she even accepted my curse as did the other x men but she even tried to be my friend after finding out and then tonight… but after what happened over the past year, all those fiancés and rivals…well…they just make it harder for me to be with someone.' Ranma thought to himself, he wasn't sure what he should do, when he saw her his heart pounded, his stomach churned and he would instantly become nervous and blush.

Ranma then turned a corner and found himself in some sort of alleyway, Ranma then froze, someone was following him, he looked over his shoulder and saw no one, he knew someone was their and watching him, he just couldn't see them, rain began to fall and lightening struck. The earth began to shake, causing Ranma to stumble and use the building to support herself, the earthquake had caused a part of the buildings on either side of him to collapse and block off the other side of the alleyway and then a small group stepped into view and Ranma recognised them instantly, Ranma then gritted her teeth as she glared at them, the brotherhood.

"thought you looked familiar" blob said with a laugh.

"so Ranko and Ranma Saotome are one in the same" lance said with a smirk as he took a step forward, Ranma then took a fighting stance, lance then sent another earthquake at Ranma, however, what he saw shocked him, the ground Ranma stood on didn't shake yet the buildings shook violently "huh, what the hells going on here?" lance yelled, Ranma then thought back to what he was told the night before, his curse and his powers were reacting with each other, she then smirked and clenched her fists and calmed her mind and was surprised to see the rain around him stop and bits of rubble rise from then ground.

"so that's what the powers in this form are…control over the elements" Ranma muttered to herself before thrusting her arms forward and shooting the earth and water at them, causing the brotherhood to shield their eyes, Ranma then smirked before crouching and slamming her palms on the floor causing her own earthquake to erupt and knock the brother hood back, Ranma then began to manipulate the rain around her into a giant sphere above her, Ranma then lowered it slowly and began to concentrate on the sphere and focused on the properties and slowly began alter them until it had frozen, Ranma then sent it rolling at them, the brotherhood had just rose to their feet and blob took the hit and shattered the giant boulder of ice only to see Ranma turn each raindrop around her into a needle of ice while also doing the same with some rubble before directing it at them, causing them to slowly step, Ranma then sent another earthquake at them, quicksilver the ran up the buildings wall and ran behind Ranma to avoid the hit unlike the other members of the brotherhood, he then began to unleash punches and kicks at Ranma, who easily dodged them and sent some back which quicksilver barley dodged and this continued for about ten minutes and with every second Ranma's anger rose until she punched the ground with all her might and erupted into a beam of fire which began to expand until it sent quicksilver flying, it then disappeared and Ranma noticed that she was a he again, the fire had caused some of the water on him to oil while most of it evaporated enough was left to trigger the curse reverting him back to normal. Ranma then turned to see the brotherhood had fled he then grew his black angel wings and took to the sky and flew back to the mansion to tell the professor of this development.


End file.
